Changed
by mkmkmk
Summary: Summary inside but I'll just give you a little hint. MkXFumu but starts out as FumuXRona but doesn't stay like that for long. Yeah, Fumu is BI. M because I'm paranoid. Falspar and Dedede have a lot to do with this story. Smutty lemon crap: later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just popped into my head, LIKE DAISIES! So don't expect good things from it. FYI: This IS an MkxFumu. It just starts out as girlxgirl, FumuxRona. Remember, this is just a thought, don't expect too much. Takes place four years after the Nightmare thingy. Another thing, the knights don't wear their masks too often, except for Meta Knight. He prefers to keep his on unless he is alone with people who know what he looks like, like Sword and Blade and the other knights.**

**Summary: Fumu wants to be with Rona, but her mother won't have any of it. Memu seeks out for help from the rest of the gang (yes including Dedede, Escargon, the four knights etc...). They try to convince Fumu that her love is wrong, but no avail. Until Dedede gets one of those ridiculous ideas that might actually work...will it?**

**Sorry, I'm a bit of a homophobe. I only like Escargon and Dedede yaoi. And also well written ones too, no matter the pairing its just as long as the writer puts a noticeable amount of effort into it and it is very well written altogether.**

**Enjoy this thought and tell me if I should continue thinking it out!**

* * *

(Fumu's POV)

"Mother! But I love her!" I cried in anger, clutching Rona's hand firmly. My mother's maroon eyes flashed dangerously, her fists clenched in fury. I looked to my father, hoping he would understand. He wouldn't even look at me. He just held Kirby in his lap as the little boy sobbed away. Bun sat on the couch, his face grim and disgusted.

"Fumu! You listen to me! You cannot love another woman! Princess or not, Rona has no right to take you away from what is right!" She yelled, tearing the two of us apart. Rona's beautiful shining eyes turned dark with anger. She punched my mother square in the face, earning a gasp from me as she fell to the ground. I ran to my mother's side, trying to help her up. She shoved me away. _"Disgrace,"_ she hissed, her eyes narrowed and nearly black. I stepped away, glaring at her. Rona wrapped her strong arms around my waist.

"Let's go, Bunny," she whispered. I nodded. The door swung open before we had a chance to leave. A tall familiar figure stood at the door. He held a golden sword shaped like fire with a ruby gem in its golden hilt in a white gloved hand. He removed his dark blue hood to reveal a shining silver mask, two glowing amber parallelograms seen behind a black v-shaped visor. My eyes widened.

"Meta-Naito-kyou..." My mother breathed, a smile of relief crossing her face. His eyes flashed blue at me. I felt an vast alienish presence enter my head. Shudders ran down my spine as its saddened emotions tumbled into my head.

_"Why Fumu?" _His voice asked me, heard only by me and no one else. My breath caught. He sounded so betrayed, it hurt me beyond reason. His voice sounded near tears, but I knew even though he tried not to show it. He couldn't hide anything. I felt him, how he felt, what he thought, everything. I was so absorbed in trying to make sense of his thoughts, emotions, his memories, I didn't notice him punch Rona in the gut, trip her and shove her out of the room, locking the door.

I felt light-headed. His memories. One tragic event after another flashing across my vision. A young blue haired boy crying on the ground, holding the bleeding body of a black haired woman, a dark shadow staring at him with piercing red eyes and a cruel smile on his face. Nightmare. Another blasted into her sight. A black haired teen holding a bloodied knife to the same blue boy but he looked older. I saw the blue boy mouth one word before my sight turned black.

_"Why?"_


	2. Chapter 2

(Narrator)

Fumu stumbled backward, tripping on the carpet. Her eyes were swirling with a dizzy mess of rainbow. Meta Knight stared at her with unblinking eyes as they reverted to their regular amber-gold. Memu stood up shakily, holding her cheek as blood leaked out of her mouth. "Thank you Sir Meta Knight," she said, flinching slightly as Rona banged against the door, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH! LET ME IN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She shrieked, pounding at the door with all her might, "THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING THE GUARDS!"

"You go do that," Meta Knight replied, walking up to Fumu's limp body. He picked her up and walked to her room. He set her on her bed, sensing the others behind him. He looked at them out of the corner of his eye. He gazed back at Fumu. "What do you suggest we do with your daughter, Lady Memu?" She shook her head, tears starting to fill up her eyes.

"I-I don't know...my poor girl. I d-don't know h-how th-this h-happened," she murmured, wiping at her eyes. Falspar raised his hand.

"Brain damage?" He suggested. Meta Knight glared at him. Falspar stepped back fearfully. "On second thought, no she probably doesn't have brain damage," he chuckled nervously when Meta Knight continued to glare at him. Dedede blinked thoughtfully.

"Brainwash her?" He muttered to himself. Escargon and Falspar nodded in agreement.

"No," Bun said, "not that. What if something went wrong and she went beyond 'boy crazy'? What if she forgot who I was. Who everyone was?" Fumu stirred on her bed, mumbling gibberish as she hugged her pillow. She frowned, clenching her teeth.

"I'm sorry!" She cried into her pillow, "I didn't know! You never told me!" Tears squeezed themselves out of the corners of her eyes, as she tightened her grip on her pillow, "You never told me...Meta Knight." Meta Knight gasped at the sound of his name, stepping backward with wide white eyes. Everyone exchanged glances.

"I guess Fumu is BI?" Escargon observed. Nonsurat rolled his eyes.

"Says the hermaphrodite," he spat. The people who understood what that word meant gasped, while everyone else looked confused.

"Ugh...no fancy-shmancy words please," Dedede whined. Everyone glared at him. Fumu shivered, a soft blush coming to her face as Meta Knight covered her with a blanket. Falspar snickered.

"Aw...Romeo, you're so sweet," he teased. Meta Knight was about to retort when Dedede spoke up.

"That's it!" Everyone turned to Dedede.

"Huh?" Sword asked.

"We can convince Fumu that loving a girl is wrong! Well...for her," he explained. Parm raised an eyebrow.

"And how are we gonna do that?" He asked. Dedede fell silent.

"Er...get her to fall for a guy?" Dragato wondered out loud.

"Yeah!" Bun cried out, then he stopped. "But who?"

"Someone with the same interests and intellect," Arthur murmured thoughtfully.

"And he has to be around the same age as her, and he has to actually care about her, and not to mention good looking? Unlike some people I know," Nonsurat said, shooting a look at Falspar, who was attempting to pick his nose through his mask.

"Okay, we get it. But who?" Bun said, crossing his arms. Everyone shrugged, except for Nonsurat, who was studying Meta Knight. He was sitting at the foot of Fumu's bed, occasionally glancing at her sleeping form with worry and a slight look of betrayal in his eyes.

"How old is Fumu?" Nonsurat asked. Memu sniffed, wiping away wet eyeliner, making her look as if her eyes were bleeding black blood.

"She will turn seventeen in half a year. Why?" She replied, her voice hoarse and cracked with her tears.

"Perfect." Nonsurat smirked. Dragato frowned, confused.

"What's so perfect?" He wondered.

"He will be perfect for the job," Nonsurat said plainly.

"Who?" Meta Knight asked curiously, his eyes turning purple with his anxiousness. Nonsurat nodded at Meta Knight.

"You." Meta Knight's eyes turned white.

* * *

**Short chapters...Cuz I feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" Memu, Meta Knight, Bun, Dedede, Escargon and Parm yelled.

"ME!?"

"HIM!?"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me." Memu and Parm stared at Nonsurat as if he were crazy. Meta Knight stared at Nonsurat as if he lost his head. Dedede and Escargon stared at Meta Knight wondering what the hell women could see in him. Meta Knight's eyes turned dark pink as he shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He exclaimed loudly and distressed, quite unlike his usual quiet and calm self.

"Meta Orion Knight," Arthur said firmly, "You want to help your friend, correct?" Meta Knight gulped and after a short silence, nodded, his eyes turning a deeper pink.

"Hold on, hold on!" Memu exclaimed, "What makes you think I'm going to let HIM date my daughter?!"

"D-d-date?" Meta Knight stammered, his eyes huge as they turned even darker. Nonsurat rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Nonsurat asked. Memu laughed without humor.

"Why not? Meta Knight is AGES older than my daughter!" Nonsurat rolled his eyes.

"Three years. Big whoop."

"What?" Memu asked. Arthur shot a look at Meta Knight.

"You didn't tell them your age?" Meta Knight shook his head.

"Didn't need to," he replied smoothly. Memu was shocked.

"Y-You're nineteen!?" She cried. Meta Knight shook his head.

"Twenty actually." Falspar shook his head.

"Nineteen."Meta Knight glared at him.

"I'm twenty," he insisted. Falspar rolled his eyes.

"Almost twenty." Meta Knight sighed.

"Fine, almost twenty." Memu's eye twitched.

"What," she said in a monotone. Meta Knight scratched his head uncomfortably.

"These masks that we wear slow down the aging process of our bodies, so we can be thousands of years old and still look the same. Every hundred years, we age only one," he explained, "For example; Falspar has been wearing his mask for one thousand three hundred years, if you do the math, he has aged thirteen years.

"For me, I have been wearing mine since I was twelve and I am now twenty-"

"Nineteen."

"-so, I have been wearing mine for about eight hundred years. So...yes I am very old, yet not very old." Memu stared blankly at him. Meta Knight sweatdropped. Memu sighed.

"Alright, alright. Sir Nonsurat, what is the big plan?" She asked. Nonsurat flashed Meta Knight a look for him to be quiet. Meta Knight blushed harder and then crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes so that, in a way, he looked like a pouting child.

"Dedede? What's the great plan?" Dedede cleared his throat and placed a pair of glasses on his face to look more official.

"Well, if Sir Meta Knight stops being a sissy and will follow orders, here they are. His goal will be to, hopefully, convince Fumu that it isn't right to have THAT kind of relationship with another of her gender," he explained in an official sounding voice.

"And what if she still doesn't turn?" Meta Knight asked worriedly. Falspar rolled his eyes.

"Remember that truth of dare we did that one night?" Meta Knight nodded.

"Yes, yes. I remember. I remember," he replied with a wave of dismissal with his hand. Falspar rolled his eyes again.

"Remember we dared you to seduce a bunch of girls and get them to go to the movies with you?" Memu and Parm's mouths dropped in shock. Bun and Dedede looked interested. Escargon looked jealous and Meta Knight was extremely embarrassed. He ducked his head, hiding his very dark pink eyes.

"Yes," he said quietly. The knights laughed except for Meta Knight.

"Yeah! Talk about success! They were all fawning all over you! All trying to look pretty, it was disgusting but pretty damn funny. Falspy was jealous!" Nonsurat laughed. Falspar elbowed him.

"I was not!" He hissed, then he shook his head, "Okay, Meta, the point is that maybe you could use your 'talent' of reeling the other gender in to your advantage!" Meta Knight glared at Falspar, his eyes turning red.

"I will not perform such a sick, twisted, dishonoring-"

"I think it's worth a shot," Memu spoke up. Parm gasped.

"B-but dear! D-don't you think-" She shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"I believe that Sir Meta Knight would treat my daughter correctly, unlike those undesirables you befriended who dumped their pregnant girlfriends onto the streets and left them to take care of their unborn babies while those jerks jumped into bed with another woman," she said firmly. Parm sweatdropped, glancing at Meta Knight. He was staring at Fumu's sleeping face as she cried in her sleep.

"Why me?" Everyone turned. Meta Knight looked up at them. "Why me?" he repeated.

"Because you're right there," Falspar said. Nonsurat bitch-slapped him.

"Meta, you're the best match for Fumu," Nonsurat said, a persuading tone in his voice. Meta Knight shook his head.

"There are plenty of other young men out there that would suit Fumu better than I so, why me?" He asked, his voice small. Bun snapped his fingers in front of the knight's face, gaining his attention.

"Sir Meta Knight. You and my sister are very alike. Both of you are smart, brave, talented and many other great traits. We all see how you two would fit. You say you don't suit her, I say your blind to the signs and that you need to open your eyes every once in a while, preferably all the time. Tell me, what do you see in my sister?" He said firmly. Meta Knight stared at him, taken aback by the sudden change of his voice. He looked at Fumu, his eyes green in thought.

"She is intelligent, determined, caring, smart, beautiful... There are so many things about her, practically all of them I adore or admire her for. Her want to learn, her determination to do what she thinks is right..." He trailed off when he realized he was holding her hand. She must have reached over and took it, or maybe he took her hand without even noticing his movements. She gave his hand a squeeze as she continued to rest, whispering his name.

Even with the thick cloth in the way, Meta Knight still felt the warmth of her hand. Memu smiled and took her husband's hand, a glimmer of hope shining in her red eyes. Parm couldn't help but smile as well. Falspar nudged Dedede.

"Phase One," he whispered into the fat king's ear, "Closer than friends." Dedede nodded, grinning micheviously as he rubbed his hands together the way evil guys in old colored cartoons did after the time when cartoons about women with pronounced bosoms came around.

"Let's get this couple cooking."

* * *

**The last part about the cartoons was pretty damn random...am I right? Oh well, I'll just continue righting for the hell of it.**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Meta Knight's POV)**

"Meta Knight. We have something to ask of you." I looked up and saw Falspar's eerie pale eyes peering down at me. I raised an eyebrow beneath my mask.

"What?" Falspar slid his mask off his face to reveal a cheeky grin.

"Can you stay still for a moment?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Why in the name of Nova would I-?" Falspar lunged forward with abnormal, (for him anyway) speed and pinched my neck. My body felt limp, as the action sent a spike of pain down my spine, leaving my body useless. Thankfully, I was still able to see out of my eyes as I fell against the plush blankets on Fumu's bed. I saw Dedede hand a needle to Nonsurat, who shook his head in return. I internally smiled. Good old Nonsy. Faithful and loyal to the end. Falspar rolled his eyes and snatched the needle out of the king's hands. Falspar stepped towards me, needle in hand. By this time, I was beginning to get a feel for my limbs again, but alas, it was too late. Falspar jabbed the needle into my arm and I paralyzed again.

My eyelids felt extremely heavy and they slowly dropped shut. An odd feeling of fatigue settled over me and I felt my body relax into the bed. I saw Falspar's mouth move and his face contort into a mischievous sneer. My mind churned sluggishly, as if it were a car missing a few vital parts, like wheels to make it move correctly.

_The needle. _

_Was that Flunitrazepam?_ _I do feel as if I had drunk a little too much alcohol..._ _Goddammit, Falspar you son of a bitch._

Then everything went black.

* * *

**(Narrator)**

Falspar stepped back, pulling the needle out of Meta Knight's arm. He looked back at the spectators. Most of them were horrified. Memu, Parm, Bun, Escargon and Dragato. Sir Arthur pretty much lacks emotion so Falspar decided to skip him. Nonsurat stared blankly at Meta Knight's unconscious form, before snapping back to reality. He herded the others outside until it was only Falspar and Dedede in the room, not counting the two on the bed. Dedede was staring at Falspar with confusion.

"What now?" He asked, scratching his head with an orange gloved hand. Falspar almost laughed at that. He gazed amusedly at the younger knight unconscious at the foot of a young damsel's bed.

"Do you think he looks uncomfortable?"

* * *

_**I love cliffhangers, don't you?**_


	5. Chapter 5

She knew she was sleeping by _someone, _who was holding her fast with a strong but gentle grip, but she lacked the information on exactly _who _it was. Fumu first thought it was Rona, and nearly shivered in disgust, despite her being the princess's girlfriend, but she knew she was wrong the moment she felt the person's chest, and besides the point, Rona wouldn't be holding her so gently.

_It was a boy._

Had this been a different situation with Fumu knowing who the boy was, she would've turned to face him a started cuddling, but Fumu didn't know who the boy was so she lay there frozen in fear. _What if it was..._ She gulped. _Falspar?_ She almost shuddered, remembering how he had started flirting and hitting on her after the first five minutes they had met. Luckily, Sir Meta Knight came in and broke the playboy's nose out of shear anger. With dread crawling up her throat, she turned very slowly so she could face the mystery boy who had accompanied her to her bed.

Blue hair, handsome face, peaceful expression...

_Blue hair..._

_**Holy shit, it was Meta Knight!**_

_Meta Knight..._

Fumu's eyes widened in shock. Why on Popstar would _he_ be sleeping with her!? Her face went red as she tried to scoot away. He frowned, mumbling something about a jar of candy and pulled her closer till her nose almost touched his. Her face went redder. A sleepy, lopsided smile eased itself onto his face and his eyes opened halfway, revealing glittering silver pupil-less eyes that sparkled in the soft moonlight that beamed through Fumu's window. She hadn't even noticed it was night-time, but at the moment, she really didn't care. His shiny silver eyes darkened lightly, and his smile grew a little mischievous.

She didn't know what to do when he tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against hers. She could have pushed him away, but for some crazy reason, she pressed into his sweet, chaste kiss. She guessed it was her body's natural way of reacting to such contact with an alluring member of the opposite sex, but her second thought was to break away so she didn't have to feel the guilt of lying to her girlfriend when she had to explain _this_ to her. Maybe she didn't have to? She could just tell Rona that she fell asleep, woke up then ran away. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice Meta Knight breaking the kiss. But then his eyes turned a seductive shade of deep grey, catching her attention immediately.

She stared, mesmerized, into his eyes, watching different shades of grey collide, darken, _flash_, like a stormy night. He pulled her even closer, kissing her again with such a deep fiery passion she had only believed to be true in books. Fumu had to admit, he tasted a _lot_ better than Rona, and his lips were soft and smooth and deliciously sweet, while Rona's were rough and always were a little scratchy against Fumu's skin. Fumu liked the mixture of apple juice and peppermint he had. Tangy and sweet.

His hot, wet tongue slid against Fumu's lower lip, silently asking for an entrance. She parted her lips for him, savoring the feel of his tongue as it slipped into her mouth to explore her. She horribly failed at holding back a moan of pleasure, a sound that made her partner's body heat up as she tried pushing away his tongue with her own. Getting her message, his tongue retracted back into his mouth while hers hesitantly made its way into his hot mouth. She tasted him the way he had tasted her and it was _heavenly_. She let him take control again after they broke apart for air. Why did she need air again? She was forgetting.

He kissed her harder and harder until she couldn't see straight and her head was beginning to turn into mush. She had never felt like this before. But _damn_, it was _great_. Her stomach twisted into knots in her tummy, her body tingled with awareness, her hands just _itching_ to get underneath that silly T-shirt he was wearing that did such a horrible job at hiding his amazing body. Now that she had thought of it, she realized he wasn't wearing his armor, just shorts and a T-shirt actually.

_"All the better,"_ a small voice told her mentally, _"It'll be easier to get him out of those clothes than the stupid pieces of metal anyway."_ Fumu's face turned even redder, not just at the thought of seeing Meta Knight nude, but also when he broke the kiss and started trailing fire kisses down her throat. She felt a really wet below her waist when something hard began pressing against her thigh. She knew what it was and what it was supposed to do and she nearly fainted. The pressing got a bit harder, sending waves of heat everywhere to gather in the most intimate places on Fumu's body. She wondered what that thing would feel like _inside_ her-

_"Your betraying your girlfriend, Fumu,"_ her mind drawled drunkenly, _"She'll hate you for this."_ Now, Fumu would rather have Rona hate her than Meta Knight waking up in bed with her with the both of them _naked_. She wondered how red his face would be. Her mind was completely shut away when he had begun kissing back up to her lips by now, stopping by a tiny spot below her ear to nibble at it. She moaned again. Now that was definitely something Rona had _never_ been able to make Fumu's do, except the forced ones she made so she wouldn't get punished too badly. Rona was trying to make her a better person, she had to respect that. But that can go down and die in a hole. Meta Knight broke the kiss again. He exhale a large puff of heat onto Fumu's face, sending delighted shivers down her spine again. Nothing happened after that.

Fumu surprised herself by being disappointed. The pressing had started to become softer, much to Fumu's relief and disappointment. She looked at him, seeing him sleeping peacefully with a little smile on his face. Fumu took the moment to study his facial features as it was rare for her to see his face at all. His face was childish, with his big eyes and smooth, flawless skin, but there was a huge turn up of masculinity. His eyes were slanted and sharp, giving him a slight warrior appearance, his face was lightly curved coming to a sharp point at his chin. She smiled. Normal girls would have fainted at the sight of his face or maybe drooled at best, but she didn't. Sure, when she first saw his face, she will admit she had wanted to kiss him and she did have a few fantasies or so afterward, but she had a girlfriend now. She wasn't about to betray her.

She began to scoot away when Meta Knight opened his eyes again. They turned a deep sad blue and his lip quivered like a crying child's. She stared, dumbstruck as he pulled her closer again, so that his face rested in her hair. "Please don't go," he pleaded, "Stay here. I don't want to be alone again." He sighed, nuzzling her hair. "Please?" Fumu blinked. She had never heard him raise his voice like that and his eyes were the same color they were when he stopped Rona and herself from leaving. He looked like a lost puppy. She sighed softly and pressed her face into his warm neck, bringing her arms around his tense body, feeling excitement when he began to relax to her touch. She rubbed his back gently, but her hands itched for more. She forced herself to calm down as she slowly creeped her hand under his shirt, gently brushing against taut, hard muscles. They contracted at her touch, sending a shock of awareness through her body.

He smiled into her hair and sat up a little, pulled off his shirt and lay back down. "Better?" He asked in a low, husky voice. Fumu nodded, feeling a bit horny. She ghosted her hands across the heavily defined plains of muscle on the knight's chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, pressing her body against him. He turned to the side so that he faced her. She smirked darkly, purring as she moved right next him. She loved how his breath hitched a bit when she pressed her breasts into his chest. He yawned and brought his strong arms around her body. In a matter of minutes, he was sound asleep while Fumu continued to stroke him. She smiled. She should be getting some sleep as well. She snaked her arms around his deliciously tense body, nuzzled her face into his neck and fell asleep.


End file.
